


Caught Up In You

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But Alex keeps almost walking in on them, F/F, Kara and Lena are dating, SuperCorp, They don't want anyone to know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Four times Alex almost caught them. One time she did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of silliness that wouldn't leave my head. Let me know if you would like me to continue :)

Kara never imagined that having a girlfriend could potentially get her into so much trouble. But, when that girlfriend was Lena Luthor and said Luthor was so unbelievably smart and kind and drop-dead-gorgeous that it made it nearly impossible for Kara to keep her hands to herself, it made slightly more sense. 

Still, it was a bit problematic when the person she kept nearly getting into trouble with was her sister. Her sister who, despite how much she loved Kara and wanted her to be happy, might not look so favorably on a Super and a Luthor _dating_.

Kara knew she would have to tell her someday. She wanted to tell her. Truly she did. But things with Lena were so new and perfect and Kara just wanted to enjoy it for one day (okay, as many days as possible) before their relationship had to face the scrutinizing eye of her group of 'superfriends.'

Of course, it was easier said than done. Namely because of that 'can't keep their hands to themselves' bit and Alex's flair for impeccable but very annoying timing. 

It wasn't as if Kara had been _trying_  to get caught. The first time it happened, the night had started innocently enough. Kara invited Lena over to her apartment, just the two of them and a sappy rom com and more potstickers than they could count.

They were snuggled up against the pillows - well, Lena was against the pillows. Kara was against Lena, blissfully happy to use her chest as a pillow and even happier when Lena wrapped her arms around her to keep her there. She wasn't paying much attention to the movie, to be honest, but it did catch her attention when the main characters found themselves at a party of some kind. Mostly because the camera kept zooming in on various trays of food. 

"Ooh, chocolate chip cookies," Kara exclaimed enviously as a tray of them flashed on the screen and Lena burst into laughter behind her. 

"Of course you would notice the food in a rom com," she teased, but it was fond and warm and she kissed the top of Kara's head after she said it and Kara kind of melted against her like a puddle, her chest feeling fuzzy. 

Still, those cookies did look good... 

"It's not my fault. Chocolate chip cookies are delicious," she said sagely. 

She felt Lena shake her head. "How do you know they were chocolate chip? They were on the screen for maybe half a second and the tray was blurry. What if they were kale cookies?" 

Kara gasped, tilting her head back against Lena's shoulder to study her girlfriend. " _Kale_ cookies?" 

Lena grinned, one of her perfect eyebrows raised as if she planned on somehow finding one of the abominable things and forcing Kara to eat it. 

"It could happen."

Kara shivered. "They were definitely chocolate chip."

She settled her gaze back on the television, waiting for the tray to come into view again so she could prove it, but then Lena mumbled something that had her scrambling for the remote and slamming on the pause button.

"I haven't had a chocolate chip cookie in years."

"What!?" Kara stared open mouthed at Lena, watched her shrug, and immediately threw the blankets off her legs and stomped to the kitchen.

"Kara? What are you doing?" Lena asked, having to raise her voice over the sound of Kara emptying her cupboards of various pans, bowls and storage containers. 

Kara just heaved a massive container of chocolate chips on the counter in answer. Lena laughed. 

"Now?" she asked as she followed Kara to the kitchen, plopping on one of the stools at the island, an amused smile on her face as she folded her arms. 

Kara looked up from her already floured workspace (she may have used just a bit of super speed for a head start), and whined. " _Years_ , Lena?" 

"It wasn't on purpose," Lena tried to defend herself. "I just haven't had one."

Kara scooped an inordinate amount of sugar into a measuring cup and smiled. "Well, you're going to have one of mine."

Lena chuckled and, after a few minutes of watching and biting her lip every time Kara got all serious as she was measuring or licked something off her fingers, she slipped off her stool, stepping around the island until she was behind Kara. She smiled when Kara's hands froze over her mixing bowl for a moment as she gripped her waist, and then again when she leaned forward to kiss the other girl's shoulder. 

Kara went back to mixing, but her movements were slower now, and Lena took her time as she carved a path of kisses across her shoulder until she reached her neck, nosing aside the fabric of Kara's sweater to nibble at her bare skin. She heard Kara's breath hitch when she placed an open mouth kiss to her delicate skin, gently making her way up until her nose was nuzzling behind her ear. 

"I'm sure they'll be delicious," she whispered, her voice low and throaty, and Kara dropped her spoon with a small groan. 

"Lena..." Kara whined softly, but she was tilting her head and leaning closer, and Lena felt a shiver of triumph ripple down her spine. 

She pressed closer, her hands sliding over Kara's hips and down the tops of her thighs, and Kara whimpered as she shifted backwards to close the remainder of the distance between them. Lena let her mouth curve as she pressed a few open mouthed kisses behind Kara's ear. 

"Y-You're distracting," Kara mumbled, her hands white as she gripped the bowl in front of her. 

"Mm... And you smell good," Lena told her. 

"That's the cookie batter," Kara insited, her voice a little breathless, but Lena shook her head. 

"Nope." She turned her nose into Kara's hair and took a deep breath, the smell of Kara's shampoo filling her senses. She smelled like berries, but she also smelled like home, and Lena sighed happily. 

She brought one of her hands up beneath Kara's chin and gently tilted her head, and Kara didn't need much persuasion at all to turn her back on her cookie batter and face her girlfriend, and Lena waited just long enough to wrap her arms around the other woman properly before her lips pressed against Kara's. 

Kara wasn't sure who moaned first. It was probably her. Rao but Lena tasked good- even better than chocolate chip cookies, though the thought was buried far behind the way her toes curled when Lena nibbled at her bottom lip.

"But... the... cookies," she tried to protest (rather weakly, even to her ears) in between kisses. 

She was a little stunned when Lena actually pulled back, watching with wide eyes and trying to catch her breath while Lena reached for something on the counter. She came back holding a large chocolate chip, which she plopped into Kara's mouth. 

Kara chewed slowly, her brow curling in confusion. When she swallowed, Lena cradled her jaw and then kissed her deeply, her tongue delving into Kara's mouth and yep, that was definitely Kara that moaned that time. 

When Lena pulled back and looked at her with a very satisfied and very dark smirk, it finally clicked what she'd been doing. 

"Close enough," Kara said before leaning forward for more. 

She promptly forgot about anything and everything except Lena from that moment forward, the feel of her body pressed against hers, the way her hips jerked when Kara tugged on her hair once by accident, the way she could do this forever were it not for the knock she suddenly heard at the door. 

Oh Rao, someone was knocking. 

She let go of Lena just in time to hear the door click and honestly, Alex had told her a thousand times to lock the door but of course she hadn't because it had completely slipped her mind when Lena arrived and - 

_Alex._

Her sister poked her head around the door and Kara had barely managed to put some distance between her and Lena before she did. 

"Oh, you're home," Alex said cheerfully before her brow furrowed at the way Kara was coughing loudly as if the noise could somehow draw suspicion away from them. 

Lena, genius that she was, had taken the route of pretending to drop something on the floor. She even let out a small squeal of surprise, using the second below the counter to wipe her mouth and comb her fingers through her hair. 

"Alex! Hey!" Kara said too loudly. "Sorry, we were baking cookies. I didn't hear you come up." She pointed at the bowl of cookie batter as if to prove her point. 

Where the heck did her spoon go? This would look more convincing if she had-

Lena pressed the spoon into her hand with a smile, her eyes shining with laughter. She looked so put together, whereas Kara felt like her whole face was screaming _I was making out with Lena Luthor_. Well, until her super hearing picked up the sound of Lena's heart still thundering away in her chest. That made her feel a little better. 

She made a show of plopping the spoon back in the mixing bowl and stirring once. 

"Uh... huh," Alex said slowly, eyes going between her and Lena for a moment before she shrugged. Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "I was just coming by to check if you had any of that fancy ice cream Maggie likes. The store's closed and she's going to kill me when she gets home and finds out I ate the last container."

"Oh. Sure!" She rushed to the fridge and grabbed an unopened container of cookie dough that she had stuffed in the back of the freezer and offered it to her sister. 

Alex was frowning at her. 

"That's it? You're just going to hand over your ice cream?" 

Kara's smile cracked nervously, but she nodded. Alex looked at her oddly, but gave another one of her shrugs and took the container. 

"You're in a good mood," she mumbled, and Kara tried not to blush as her eyes flickered over to Lena, who was watching her with a smirk. 

Alex, luckily, had her back turned and was making her way to the door. 

"Thanks for the ice cream," she said, waving the container in the air as a goodbye. "Nice to see you again Luthor. You two enjoy your... cookies." 

Kara dropped her head into her hands when the door closed. She felt Lena brush against her side and tried to nestle against her warmth without looking up. 

"Do you think she noticed?" Lena asked. 

Kara had her ears perked, listening as Alex walked down the hall and pushed the button for the elevator. She's fairly sure that if her sister had seen or suspected anything, she would have been on the phone with Maggie immediately, but Alex was just humming to herself as she left. 

"I don't think so," Kara said with a touch of relief. Then her head shot up. "Not that I would mind! I'm not ashamed or anything. I just-" 

Lena reached for her, her hand curling around Kara's arm gently. "Relax, Kara. We decided together not to tell anyone, remember?" 

Kara nodded. "Right."

Lena smiled and stepped closer, her eyes dropping very obviously to Kara's mouth and Kara felt her thoughts drift rather pleasantly to what they'd been doing before Alex arrived. 

"Now that I have you to myself again though, Miss Danvers," Lena teased, her voice all seductive in that way that made Kara melt. 

She forced herself to concentrate long enough for her super hearing to find the sound of Alex's motorcycle rumbling to a start. That settled, she took Lena's hand in hers and tugged her towards the couch. 

"We can make cookies later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some adjustments to Lena's desk. Forgive me. It was necessary :P

Kara told herself that they really had to be more careful if they planned on keeping their relationship a secret. 

It shouldn't be so hard, really. Kara was used to keeping secrets. Well, one secret. But it was a very _big_ secret, and since the entirety of National City didn't appear to know that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same, it stood to reason that she could be considered to be fairly good at secret-keeping. But hiding her superhero identity had nothing on Lena Luthor.

When it came to Lena, Kara invariably became a stumbling, bumbling _mess_. So much so that sometimes she thought it was impossible that her friends and family didn't know. She told herself to get it together. She told herself to stop making it so _obvious._

Evidently, she wasn't very good at following her own advice.

Because it wasn't even a week later before she somehow decided that making out with Lena in the middle of the day whilst in an office with floor-to-ceiling windows and a door whose only defense was the secretary sitting outside was somehow a brilliant idea. 

To be fair, it wasn't _only_ her fault. 

She had simply wanted to bring Lena lunch. She'd done it a hundred times before. Her presence barely even registered amongst the L-Corp staff anymore. Jess didn't question her arrival, just looked up and gave her a smile and waved her towards Lena's office, and the security guards didn't even bat an eye as she walked past. Even Alex knew of her visits and accepted that Kara was merely concerned that her friend ate properly, which was entirely true. It had all seemed innocent enough. 

As she stepped into Lena's office that afternoon, she'd hoped to find her girlfriend powering down her laptop in preparation for her lunch break (hey, a girl could hope). Instead, Lena was paving a trail through the rug in front of her desk, her phone wedged between her shoulder and her ear and a notebook in her hand that she was scratching notes onto furiously. 

She didn't immediately notice Kara arrive, didn't even hear as Kara closed the door quietly behind her. It wasn't until she was halfway across the room that Lena finally looked up from her notebook and Kara felt her breath hitch as Lena's face went from drawn to brilliant in a heartbeat.

"Hey," she mouthed silently, her hand twitching as if she wanted to reach out to her. Kara smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek, letting her fingers brush over Lena's elbow as her girlfriend gave her an apologetic look.

"Well, what if we adjust the power flow? Wouldn't that..." Lena was saying into her phone, a strand of technical jargon following that sounded awfully important but made no sense to Kara. 

She set the lunch she'd brought on Lena's desk and hesitated, chewing on her lip as she looked between the desk and the door, wondering if she should leave. She didn't want to eavesdrop, and as concerned as she was she knew that this was part of Lena's job and she didn't want to interfere. 

She had just turned to leave when she felt a hand curl around her wrist and she looked up to find Lena looking at her with a mildly desperate look on her face. She shook her head and mouthed the word 'please,' and Kara was instantly turning her hand in her grasp, squeezing Lena's fingers reassuredly.

Lena breathed a little sigh of relief and gestured to her desk before she went back to her call. Kara couldn't bring herself to sit in Lena's chair, so she perched on the desk instead, arranging herself in the small space beside Lena's laptop because it was the only spot not currently occupied by folders or stacks of paper.

She barely had time to appreciate the sprawling view of the city from Lena's window before the woman herself flopped into the chair in front of her, her call wrapped up with almost suspicious haste. 

"Sorry about that," she said, sounding tired but decidedly glad to see her. "Thank you for not leaving."

Kara felt her nose scrunch as she smiled. "Never. I was going to wait outside until you finished though. I didn't want to intrude on anything important."

Lena gave a small quirk of her mouth and then shook her head softly, sliding her chair a few inches sideways until she was in front of Kara's knees. She reached up and rested her palm on Kara's thigh, her fingers toying with the hem of her blouse. 

"Kara, there is nothing more important to me than you," she murmured softly. "You are always welcome. I do hope you know that."

Kara felt her heart melt, not just at Lena's words, but at the very open, earnest look on her face. Lena, who never revealed much to anyone, looked like an open book in that moment, and Kara couldn't stop her eyes from flickering over the pale green in front of her, the curve of Lena's mouth, the tiny dimples her smile made in her cheeks. She was kissing her before she had even made the decision to, and how her hands had found their way to Lena's face, cradling her jaw, she had no idea, but she couldn't let go.  

Lena rose up to meet her, sipping languid kisses that slowly became something else, something deeper as she tilted her head and flicked her tongue over Kara's mouth. 

A tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her that this was Lena's office and that they shouldn't get too carried away, and it was that voice that made her pull back long enough to mumble, "I brought lunch."

Lena made a little sound in the back of her throat and closed the distance between them again, this time taking advantage of Kara's open mouth to brush their tongues together. 

"Mm, and it tastes delicious," she purred. 

Kara couldn't help it. She laughed. Hard enough that her glasses started to fall down her nose, so she took them off and set them behind her on the desk. She was blushing, too, especially when she looked up to find Lena watching her with her eyebrow quirked and one of those devious little smirks on her lovely face. 

"Come here," she said, pushing her chair back and uncrossing her legs. 

Kara let her laughter trickle off as she eyed Lena's lap, her bottom lip ducking beneath her teeth. 

They _shouldn't_ , really. But Kara was climbing in her lap anyway, her legs folded on either side of Lena's and Rao but she was glad she wore pants today. Lena's hands slid slowly up her thighs and around her hips to hold her in place, but other than that she seemed content to simply hold her, and Kara kissed her temple when Lena rested her forehead against her shoulder. 

"I really am glad you stopped by," her muffled voice said a moment later. "It's been a hectic day."

Kara let her hands wander to Lena's neck, kneading gently. She didn't notice the way Lena's grip tightened around her waist, but she did hear her moan against her collar and she most definitely felt it when Lena pressed an open mouthed kiss to the base of her neck. Her own hands froze and her eyes slipped closed, her head tilting of its own accord as the kisses rose higher, up her neck and beneath her ear and along her jaw until she herself brought their mouths together again. 

This time, there was no slowness, just deep, desperate kisses that made Kara forget all about their surroundings and the lunch going cold on the desk and the meeting Lena probably had scheduled soon and Jess and-

_Jess._

"Agent Danvers, you can't just-" 

Jess's voice was loud enough to carry through the door and it was their only warning before the door flew open and Alex strode in, Jess following hastily on her heels. 

It was Kara's super speed and that alone that enabled her to duck under Lena's desk and out of sight before either woman could see her. 

"Forgive me, Miss Luthor, I tried to tell her you were busy," Jess said quickly. 

"That's perfectly alright, Jess," Lena said, the breathlessness in her voice hopefully only obvious to Kara. "I'm sure the agent has a reason for the urgency. And of course my door is always open to law enforcement."

Kara had to give her credit. Besides a quick clear of her throat and shifting in her seat slightly, Lena seemed to have recovered rather well. Except, of course, that her heart was still pounding in Kara's ears and she was still trying to steady her breath. Kara shifted backwards silently when Lena inched her chair closer to her desk, the gesture making her appear less suspicious (and further shielding Kara from view) but also putting her legs close enough that Kara could rest her chin on Lena's knee. 

Jess had paused, presumably to look around the room, and her voice sounded confused when she said, "I... I thought Miss Danvers was here?"

Finally, Alex's voice. "Wait - Kara?" 

Kara smiled from her hiding place, laughter bubbling in her throat at the absurdity of the situation. She hid it by pressing her mouth against the inside of Lena's knee. She felt - actually _felt -_  the shiver run through her girlfriend in response. Her smile turned into one of delight. 

"N-No. Well, yes. She was here. Earlier. She left," Lena said a little awkwardly. 

Kara drew her fingers lazily up the length of Lena's leg, tracing patterns into her skin as she went and peppering tiny kisses against the side of her knee and slowly towards the inside of her thigh. 

"That's weird. I didn't see her leave," Jess mumbled. 

Kara let her kisses become slower, more attentive, small laps of her tongue and grazes of her teeth. Lena quite suddenly tightened her knees around Kara's head and cleared her throat. 

"She probably didn't want to bother you."

Kara imagined that Lena sent a firm look in Jess's direction after that because the secretary's voice was a bit too high when she said, "Of course! I'm sure that's it. Right. I'll just leave you two to talk."

Kara heard the tap of her heels and the click of the door closing behind her. The silence stretched in the office for a moment, and Kara let her hand slide slowly higher on Lena's leg, relishing in the way she could hear her breath hitch and her heart race. The sounds would be unnoticeable to Alex, who she could hear shifting somewhere behind her (likely deciding whether or not to sit in the chair in front of Lena's desk), but to Kara, the sounds were beautifully loud. 

"So, Agent Danvers, what can I help you with?" Lena asked, gulping loudly when Kara nudged her legs apart with her shoulder. 

"Sorry for barging in on you, but it's kind of important," Alex explained. "We're investigating a suspicious persons case. Several, actually. One of the girls was spotted near a warehouse across town. A warehouse that's owned by Luthor Corp. Now, my boss wants me to file all this paperwork, ask a judge to allow us a warrant to enter the premises, but..."

"But it would be much faster if the owner simply gave you permission to access the property," Lena finished for her. She didn't even pause to consider before she went on to say, "Well, you have it. Do whatever you need to do, Agent Danvers."

"Thank you, Miss Luthor," Alex said, and Kara smiled proudly. And then brushed her nose against the hem of Lena's skirt. 

Lena coughed and shifted noticeably in her seat, her voice a little strained when she said, "Anytime."

"Anyway, sorry again to interrupt. I'll uh..." and her tone got a little weird as she trailed off, but Kara didn't think too much of it. She knew that asking for favors wasn't her sister's strong suit, and figured she was feeling uncomfortable with the whole thing. It was normal again when Alex said, "I'll let you get back to your lunch."

Kara was nosing between Lena's thighs as Alex's footfalls slowly padded away and the office door creaked open. The moment it closed, Lena shoved back her chair and snatched Kara by the wrist, and Kara peeked out from her hiding place with a smirk on her face. 

"Well, that went well," she declared. 

"Tease," Lena said darkly, but her pupils were wide as saucers and Kara just looked back proudly, admiring her handiwork.

She scooted forward on her knees until she was close enough to pull Lena closer, and her girlfriend shifted immediately to let her rest between her legs. Kara reached up and kissed Lena softly, her mouth still curved in a smile. 

"You have to go," Lena reminded her gently. 

Kara nodded. "I know." But she didn't let go, and neither did Lena. 

"Promise me you'll eat, at least?" Kara asked hopefully. 

Lena laughed, but nodded. "Promise."

Finally, begrudgingly, Kara got to her feet. "I'll see you tonight?" 

Lena huffed. "After all _that_? I'll pick you up in front of your building."

Kara grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Lena's mouth before gathering her things.

It wasn't until she was leaving that she remembered that she had left her glasses on Lena's desk. She really hoped Alex hadn't noticed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara held the back of her palm to her mouth, hiding a yawn as she listened to J'onn's morning announcements. It was barely six o'clock. Far too early to be awake - let alone working - in Kara's opinion. But Cadmus was causing trouble again and Supergirl was needed, so here she was. Sat upon a desk in her red and blue suit, legs swinging beneath her and a massive box of doughnuts propped open at her side.

She was trying to focus, really she was, but between the sugar and her errant thoughts J'onn's voice had simmered into a steady, indistinguishable hum in the background. Her mind, as she found it often did these days, was wandering instead to Lena Luthor; her dimpled smile and the lilt of her laugh and the way she always squeezed tighter just before letting her out of a hug. 

She'd left Lena's place rather late last night (hence all the yawning), but thinking about the way she'd kissed her goodbye and told her to fly safe made Kara feel more energized than the dozen or so doughnuts she'd already devoured. So she indulged, popping the remainder of a doughnut in her mouth with a smile she hoped wasn't too wide and letting her thoughts warm her like she had her own personal sun stored in her memories.

"You have powdered sugar on your cape."

Alex's voice made her flinch a full foot in the air in surprise, her yelp drawing the attention of an agent or two and making Winn laugh beside her. She was still floating when she whipped her head over her shoulder and leveled a glare at her sister, who had her arms crossed and a smirk playing around her mouth.

Then, with a furtive glance down, she realized Alex was right. She really did have sugar on her cape and reached down to brush it off as casually as possible.

The corner of Alex's mouth twitched with a laugh.

"So, did you hear the news?" her sister asked when she was done, leaning against the desk beside her.

Kara frowned, wracking her memory of the morning for something that might be considered 'news' but coming up with nothing.

"What news?"

Alex shared a sideways look with Winn that Kara couldn't decipher but otherwise didn't answer. Kara was about to ask what she meant, but J'onn cleared his throat loudly enough to pull her attention back towards the stairs.

"We think they may be building a new device, but our knowledge of its design and intentions is quite limited," he was saying. "This morning, we decided it was necessary to bring in a professional. Someone to help Winn get through their security and decode whatever information we uncover about the device."

Kara felt a ripple of excitement stir through the crowd and her own curiosity perked up at this unexpected turn of events. After all, the DEO was pretty exclusive in who it worked with. It wasn't often that they saw a new face, much less admitted to needing help. This was _big_.  

When Alex stepped forward from the crowd and joined J'onn, her body angled towards the entrance as if to welcome a newcomer, Kara started to make her way to the front of the crowd, her head tilted as she tried to figure out who they'd brought in over the chatter of the agents around her. It wasn't until the last moment that a familiar heartbeat reached her ears but Kara almost didn't believe it until the owner herself rounded the corner and suddenly every one of Kara's senses honed in on Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor. Here. In the DEO.

The sight of her drew the breath right out of Kara's lungs in a whoosh, sent a shiver of warmth clear down to her toes, made her feel fuzzy and lightheaded as if a beam of sunlight had landed right on her face. She actually had to fly downwards just to keep her feet planted on the floor because every cell in her body wanted to run towards her.

"Lena!"

The greeting tumbled out of her mouth both earnest and breathless, a combination that had Kara blushing and pressing her hands to her hips in a stance that she hoped covered up her slip. She couldn't help it. It was surreal to see Lena in the DEO, to realize that J'onn himself had brought her in to collaborate with them, and Kara's heart beat with pride. She knew how much this had to mean to Lena. It meant a great deal to her, too, to see Lena welcomed; trusted.

Golly.

Kara felt like she was floating.

_Shoot_.

She _was_ floating. And then Alex was jabbing her elbow into her side and she landed back on the floor with a little 'thud' and red cheeks that she hoped her sister didn't notice.

She didn't realize that Lena had been looking for her until her eyes found hers and Kara saw her face light up. It was subtle, a slip she was sure the other agents were unlikely to notice because they didn't _know_ , but Kara saw it. Saw the sparkle in her green eyes and the soft woman beneath as she asked silently 'can you believe it?'

It was gone in a flash, hidden behind the attentive but cautious facade she wore for the rest of the world, but Kara could still hear her heart racing and she could see the way the corner of her mouth twitched when she inclined her head and said, "Supergirl," as eloquently as ever.

Kara wished she sounded as smooth when she announced, "Welcome to the DEO."

Thankfully, J'onn took over the introductions to the rest of the team and Kara tried her best to fade into the background where she could keep an eye on Lena without being noticed. Lena, of course, fell into her new role with ease. She listened attentively as J'onn described what they'd learned so far, asked questions and laid out what she could do to help.

When J'onn offered her the use of one of their control rooms, Kara volunteered to accompany her. Her boss gave her a bit of a weird look (he was smiling, an expression Kara wasn't used to seeing on the older man), but he agreed and Kara wasn't about to question it. Winn came along as well, and helped them set up the tables-worth of computers they had. Kara tried not to be too happy when he got called away to help with tracking down a suspicious signal that popped up on the DEO radar.

But then it was just her and Lena.

Kara couldn't take her eyes off her. The way her hair fell over her shoulder when she leaned forward, the way her eyes lit up as she started talking about bypassing security protocols and hacking into security software as if it were absolutely ordinary.

(Nothing about Lena was ordinary).

She tried to listen; to _help_. But then Lena would walk by or brush their arms together and Kara would feel her train of thought slip away and she would catch Lena looking at her with an amused little smile and realize that she hadn't heard a single word she'd said.

She didn't mean to notice that there weren't any other heartbeats around - not close by, anyway. She didn't mean to, but she did, and once it was there the realization wouldn't leave her head.

They were in the middle of the DEO. It was reckless and Kara knew that she shouldn't, really, but she pushed away from the desk she was leaning against anyway.

Lena looked up at the sound of her footsteps, pausing her speculations about the new device to fix Kara with a curious look.

"Supergirl, what-"

And okay, maybe jumping over the desk between them was a bit dramatic, but it was worth it to both get to Lena sooner and to see the way she seemed to understand immediately what Kara was after, lips pulling into that signature smirk of hers as she watched Kara float gracefully to her feet in front of her.

For all Kara's grand and spontaneous intentions, it was Lena who reached up to kiss her first, as if she had been thinking about doing so all afternoon. A _finally_ hung in the air between them and Kara smiled against Lena's mouth, breathing her in as she kissed her deeply. When Lena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, Kara let out a low hum of pleasure and grasped Lena's waist, tugging her closer.

"What was that for?" Lena asked when they finally parted for air, her eyes sparkling.

Kara shrugged. "You look beautiful."

She absolutely loved the way Lena blushed, the shy smile that passed over her face before she leaned up to press a soft kiss to the corner of Kara's mouth.

"So am I... doing alright?" Her voice was laced with an uncertainty that made Kara's heart melt.

She grinned, cupped Lena's face between her palms as she promised, "You're a natural, Lena Luthor."

Lena pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in an effort to contain her smile, and the sight made Kara's heart feel fuzzy. It also made it impossible not to kiss her again. Lena giggled against her mouth, and both of them were smiling as Kara pulled Lena's hips closer, her fingertips curling into the soft skin beneath them.

It was thrilling to kiss her like this. To feel her cape as it brushed her legs and feel Lena's hands as they fisted in it and tugged it closer. To feel Lena's tongue as it dragged behind her teeth and sent sparks clear down to her toes. To hear the rapid thud of Lena's heartbeat and the tap of boots as they-

_Oh no_.

"So then we just have to find the right back door to get past their firewall..."

Kara had no idea what she was talking about but forced her tongue to say the words - any words - as Alex stepped into the room. She was trembling, but she had gotten a respectable amount of distance between herself and Lena, at least, and luckily they were already standing at the workstation that Winn and Lena had set up. Though she didn't realize she was pointing at a computer that was off until Lena nudged her arm until it pointed at the one beside it.

"You make any progress yet?" Alex asked in her no-nonsense agent voice that made Kara flinch.

"Oh! Hey, Alex," she said as nonchalantly as possible, pretending as best she could that she'd only just noticed she was there and waving for good measure. "Fancy seeing you here."

Alex frowned at her.

_Not good_.

"Almost in, Agent Danvers," Lena cut in smoothly. "They've made some improvements to their defense since the last time we dealt with them, but nothing unmanageable. And I already have a few suspicions about what they may be up to. We'll have something concrete soon."

Kara envied her composure. She was still so flustered she could feel her cheeks burning and Alex was still looking at her like _that_ and she needed to come up with something, quickly, before she blurted out everything.

"Yep! Concrete as a sidewalk, coming up."

She could actually _hear_ Lena stifle a laugh, and the sound made Kara smile (it was inevitable, like cause and effect, that Lena's smile brought one of her own) so there she was grinning like an idiot while the crease on Alex's forehead deepened.

"W-Why don't I go grab some water? For Lena. So she doesn't get thirsty while she works." She pointed at the door.

Then she promptly darted out of the room - and almost careened into Winn halfway down the hall. 

"Hey! I was just on my way back," Winn said brightly, seeming to have no idea how close he'd come to being a human-sized hole in the wall. "I think I have an idea for how- wait, are you wearing lipstick?"

He was staring at her mouth with a puzzled look and it took Kara an inordinate amount of time to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh!" _Oh Rao_. "Yeah, um... I- I thought I'd try something new?"

Winn paused, as if considering her answer, but then appeared to laugh it off and Kara let out a small sigh of relief.

"Right. Well, it looks good on you." He gestured with his thumb towards the room she'd just left. "I'll go see if Lena needs any help."

Kara grinned as widely as she could. "Sounds good."

This was probably not good. But she could hear Lena and Alex talking about security protocols like nothing had happened and Kara's lips were still tingling in that way that was even better than flying. She knew she should be telling herself to be more careful but as she set off towards the cafeteria all she could think about was how long she had to wait before she could kiss Lena again.

Maybe she wasn't so great at being sneaky, after all. 

But she just pressed her fingers to her pink lips and smiled anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ohmymcgrath on Twitter :)


End file.
